velunafandomcom-20200215-history
House Kelmar
Family History Like many records from the start of Corovon, who the original Kelmar was and why they came to the newly established town is a mystery lost to time. But down the generations, a story has been told. One of pride, violence, and betrayal. Once there was an ambitious merchant. They had come to the town a couple centuries after its founding, finding the Merchant's Guild already established. The Kelmar joined and attempted to quickly climb the ranks. But without the right connections, they were barred. Attempts to overcome this cruel barrier led to the Kelmar being expelled. Incensed by this, the founder came up with a plan. Collecting a group of like-minded and ostracized traders, the Kelmar convinced them to form an organization. To oppose the Merchant's Guild monopolization, the Corovon Consortium was born. Over the next century or so, the group competed with the Guild with some success. But as the founding trader's families grew richer, so did their ambitions. The leaders of the Consortium began to squabble over how the company's funds would be used. The patriarch of the time, Tehmet, humbly suggested adopting the Guild's structure. That a leader would be voted by the leading members of the organization. Until such rules were finalized, he humbly volunteered to take up temporary leadership. His fellow trustees refused vehemently, accusing Temhet of trying to take more power. Tehmet resolutely denied the accusations, but his former peers would not be convinced otherwise. They forced him out of the Consortium without any chance to appeal. Appalled, the Kelmar were made to leave their own creation. Its ultimate fate was to fall apart over the next few decades as in-fighting consumed its leaders and it was slowly bought up by the Merchant's Guild. The family had acquired a vast fortune over the decades since the founder first came to Corovon. With their ejection from the Consortium, Tehmet decided to put it to greater use. While Corovon had taken some of the primest real estate in the region. But there were other choice pieces of land surrounding it, only some barbarian tribes living there. He sets his sights on the valley of Goldendale, a fertile farming region south of Corovon. The man saw an opportunity to properly organize the tribes there and make a profit being a breadbasket for the growing Corovon. He made generous offers to the tribesmen but was rejected viciously, escaping almost unharmed with his hired guards. In repayment for the unprovoked hostility, Temhet hired several professional mercenary units and adventurers to subjugate the native tribes there. Many primitives died in the fighting, their homes and fields ransacked by the invaders. Once all resistance was crushed, Temhet came with builders and farmers, establishing the Kelmar estate and the hamlet of Redbrook. To this day the Kelmar House rules over Goldendale, providing a significant portion of the grain Corovon uses. Territory The House of Kelmar holds dominion over a region Goldendale to the South-West of Corovon. A valley that is known for its rich soil, where the hamlet of Redbrook rests. Redbrook is beginning to expand with new blood due to the opportunities beginning to spring up there. Economics Goldendale's major export is foodstuffs, especially grain. The region got its name due to the golden wheat that the natives would plant around the valley. With the creation of the Goldendale Trading Company by Lord Nazaratus, it soon may be a hub for trade as resources pour into from and out of it to Corovon. Religion Being merchants and bringers of civilization, the family worship Abadar unsurprisingly. They make sure to give yearly, generous donations to the temple in Corovon. Technology The House has tried to expand in certain areas, like agriculture, but is stuck in the centuries past due to a sense of traditionalism and pride. With Nazaratus' observation of how guns have been effective on the battlefield, however, he is looking into upgrading some equipment. Magic Magic is seen as a tool like any other, but marginally more expensive. So it is not used that much when a less expensive mundane option is present. Military A small group of guards help protect the region from the possible raiding of hostile tribals. They are the descendants of the mercenary army Tehmet hired all those centuries ago, of whom a handful of soldiers decided to settle in Redbrook. Members and Associates * Nazaratus Kelmar: The newest Lord of House Kelmar. * Xershan Kelmar: Former Lord, deceased. * Gisellee Kelmar: Former Lady, deceased. * Temhet Kelmar: An old Lord that conquered Goldendale and established the Kelmar estate. Category:Noble House Category:Organization